ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: MILK
MISSION: MILK (Malay: MISI: SUSU) is the nineteenth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the sixth episode of Season 2. It is aired on 24th November, 2017. Synopsis Chaos await when Ali has to babysit Aunty Faye's grandchild. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Bakar **Comot **Dr. Ghazali **Aunty Faye **Danish *Minor characters: **Viktor Ong **Alicia **Karya **Rudy **Khai **General Rama **Komeng (Mentioned only) **Abang Bear (Mentioned only) **Aliya (Mentioned and picture only) Trivia *This is the second episode to have a sad ending, the first being "MISSION: COMOT". Gallery Dr. Ghazali Sleeping.jpg Dirty Plate.png Smelly Garbage.png Comot Eating Garbage.png Ali Sleeping.png Ali Tired After His Job.png Viktor Sad About His Tablet.png Viktor's Tablet Broken.png Ali Looking To Tablet Broken Viktor.png "I play for once, just off the day of the day he was stolen.".png Viktor Hanging His Tablet.png Viktor Surprised After His Tablet Come Back To Normal Again.png Viktor Happy Face.png Ali Happy Looking Tablet Viktor Turn Up Again.png Viktor Tablet Loading.png Viktor Sad.png "It's okay, it's can be repair.".png "I'm grumpy with that boy.".png "Feel_like...".png "At least you have.".png "You are have a Comot?".png Ali Looking Comot Yawn.png Ali & Comot Grouch To Viktor.png Ali Standing In Class.png Ali Walking To 52 Room.png Ali Shocked After Alicia Asking To Him.png "Where are you going?".png "Where else?".png "You're not...".png "Never mind.".png Karya Looking To Ali.png "You can go.".png Alicia Worried About Ali.png "Hmm.".png Karya Eye.png Karya's Sword Almost In Ali.png "I want to talk a bit with you Ali.".png Ali Look To The Karya's Sword.png "Sorry.".png Karya And His Rattan.png Ali Look To The Karya Scared.png Karya Telling To Ali.png "What? What my fault?".png Karya Holding I.R.I.S.png Karya Give I.R.I.S To Ali.png Ali Want To Take His I.R.I.S.png Karya Using Sunglasses.png Ali Holding His I.R.I.S.png Karya Leaving.png Ali Looking Karya Leaving.png Comot & Ali Walking.png Ali Sad Face.png Comot Looking Ali Sad.png Comot Looking To Shiny Thing.png Comot Sniffing To Shiny Thing.png Ali Sigh After Arriving In Home.png "Shit!".png Ali's Stuff.png Ali Crying.png Ali Calling Ghazali.png Comot & Ali In Terrace Home.png "Dad, can you open it?".png Comot Meowing Ali.png Ali Shocked After Aunty Faye Saying Welcome To Him.png "I'm missing a key, Aunty.".png "So?".png "Dad told me to go home aunty.".png Aunty Faye Smile To Ali.png Ali Looking For Money.png "Please come in.".png "Like annoying people.".png Comot Looking To Ali.png Aunty Faye Angry To Comot.png Comot Smile To Aunty Faye.png Comot Scary While Aunty Faye Angry.png "So disturbing.".png Comot Growled To Aunty Faye.png Ali Look To Comot Cannot Allowed In Aunty Faye House.png "Don't be shy.".png Danish Mad To Ali.png Danish Sitting.jpg Danish Crying.png Danish Craying.jpg Danish Milk.jpg The Milk.jpg The Milk 2.jpg The Bag.jpg The Room Aunty Fay.jpg Danish Craying 3.jpg Ejen khai Rudy Alicia Bakar.jpg Ali Wear IRIS.jpg Ali made Danish Dairy Milk.jpg Danish Drinking Milk.jpg Same Danish In fell to Ali.jpg Danish Happy.jpg Danish Smile.jpg Danish again Play IRIS.jpg Danish Eat IRIS.jpg Ah!.png Dfm2.png Danish He.jpg Danish Riding a Small Car.jpg Comot said sickly.jpg Comot Scary While Looking Danish.png Ejen_Ali_Cara_Nak_Pujuk_Baby_Nangis.jpg Danish smile.png Danish Riding a Car.png Rudy, Khai, Alicia & Khai Watching General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking To Bakar.png "Eh, sorry General.".png Ghazali & Aliya Wedding Day.png Dr. Ghazali crying.png Misi_Susu_-_Hari_Ini.jpg Videos MISI SUSU (TV Promo) Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP06) - Misi SUSU Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP06) - Misi SUSU Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP06) - Misi SUSU Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos